Cherry Bomb
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: This is a compilation of several one shots I've created. These will only be about Abby and Nigel.
1. Just you and me, babe (Part I)

As soon as the bell rang, Abby's eyes opened wide and alert. She was the first to leave the classroom, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the hundred backpacks standing in the way. Relieved, after a few inches, she was already outside, where she could take a big breath before leaving her body collapse exhausted on the lawn. She closed her eyes for a second trying to avoid thinking in her problems and everyone she hated in that moment; family, friends…

"You coming tonight, right?" a sweet brattish voice interrupted her hating thoughts.

Abby opened her eyes to see Kenya's brown eyes stuck in hers. She had been reminding everyone in school about that damn football match for three weeks.

"You know every girl is important. Without you in the pyramid, how can I be on top?"

"I know" Abby muttered, closing her eyes again, hiding herself under her old red cap.

"Are you still whining about him?"

Abby rolled her eyes under her cap, ignoring the question.

"Get over it! You broke up millions of years ago! I told you I can introduce you someone better. You know… with hair and less… paranoid?"

"He was NOT Abby's boyfriend. We did NOT break up because there was NOTHING to break up!"

"Uhg. What-ever. You better don't miss it tonight"

It had been tough weeks lately, finding herself in the middle of arguments, mostly with her teammate and best friend. They, as the only sector V's remaining members, used to spend most part of the day together, planning between and after classes, new tactics to secretly help the organization that bond them together as kids. The activity against kids was in that time unbelievable high, making them frequently disappear together without saying anything to anyone.

Even their friends in common, Wally, Kuki and Hoagie would think they were actually dating, without knowing everything they had to pass through alone.

Having the thought in them of being a selfish teenagers to match with their friends were not in the plans of either of them, struggling in every mission they had to sabotage pretending they didn't care about the kids nor the teens.

When Sector BS was assigned to destroy the Battle Ready Armor factory, Numbuhs 280, 279 and their leader, Numbuh 287 were captured by Kenya, formerly known as Numbuh 68 and her Teen Ninja Army, having the kids about to be permanently defeated.

Nigel had enough of Sector BS and their incompetence, thinking for a second in giving Kenya the opportunity to defeat them. After all, a Kid Next Door Operative can't be such a cry-baby hoping for the undercover agents to save their butts.

Abby ran out of excuses and examples about operatives that were not the best, but they at least tried. Even though, Nigel was right. The Sector had stopped trying because in the end, somehow they were always saved by some mystery power. But they were loyal to the organization; no matter how useless, moron or incompetent they were, they must had been saved. What happened to the old KND and its efficiency? Couldn't the reinforcements just help them out? Had KND itself set them a trap?

Destroying a factory of the Teen Ninja Army was such a big mission that not even the Sector V back in their days could handle themselves.

In the middle a fight between Abby against Nigel against Kenya and Teen Ninja Army, the Paralyzing Ray was shoot to Sector BS making them unable to move even an inch. The effect of this ray was designed to last until their thirteenth birthday.

Back to the KND Moonbase, the scientists had tried to revert the _lethal_ ray, but the only member of the KND who had discovered the way to turn a kid into a teen and back into a kid in the same day, was already decommissioned and his project was never revealed to any other operative.

Abby and Nigel were known as the best team ever been, they even recognized that they worked better as the team they had always been, always assigned to the most dangerous missions, always successful.

But this time, a whole sector had been defeated forever. Their duty was to protect the KND operatives no matter what, and they failed three times in a day. Although Abby and Nigel were just warned about their performance, Abby couldn't stand the fact that Nigel had thoughts like that after Numbuh 13, Numbuh 363 even Numbuh 3, and of course, Numbuh 1 himself.

After that day, both agreed in silence they would be better alone. Abby had decided to join –against her will- the cheerleaders to be a step ahead of the Teen Ninja Army, while Nigel started hanging more with the football and basketball teams although he would feel out of the water.  
Their common friends, not involved in any of these clubs, would just watch them from the distance, almost worried about their relationship.

Abby was a bit worried about her tactics after the game, she didn't know how to prevent such an attack to the Sectors nearby without Nigel's cooperation. He was so stubborn!

Hours before that important game, Abby visited her locker to put safe her backpack; when she opened her locker, a paper folded in half that made her face fell to her feet.

"You're back again?" Kuki suddenly appeared beside her, hoping her guess was true.

"Yeah" she laughed, knowing her friend was reading over her shoulder.

 _Meet me before the game at the field.  
Can't make it without you.  
You and I will catch some stars all night long. Just you and me, babe._

 _X_  
 _X O O X_  
 _O O O_  
 _Nigel_

"I knew you had to be back some day! You're so lucky to have someone that loves you that much! Although… he should really learn how to send kisses and hugs!"

"Abby's indeed very lucky, girl"

* * *

 _Didn't quite catch it? Check this old crappy sketch: user/Abskiem/media/15_ .html_

 _Fav in dA: art/Just-you-and-me-babe-557648909_


	2. Just you and me, babe (Part II)

After the big match, Abby decided to tell Kenya she _was just not good enough_ for the team. The leader could not agree more after watch her plans to defeat a bunch of kids thrown away, all the team should've helped, but Abby just stood there, not knowing what to do. She accidentally let the kids that ruined Kenya's plans into the school.

With her schedule cleared, that day after classes she could relax with a magazine in hands and some old hip hop songs.

At the end of her third song, a defeated Nigel appeared next to her, holding his right shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked refusing to take her headphones off or lift her eyes to see her friend.

"Those stupid football jerks. I'll be glad when they win the next match, so they will be off far away for the finals"

Abby chuckled.

Nigel cleared his throat. "Abby. Are you aware that for the teenagers we seem kind of... Like you and I seem to be... That we share some sort of affection...?"

"You mean that everyone thinks we're dating?" She spoke monotonously, still attached to her magazine and her songs, but that didn't stop her to notice the light blush in Nigel's cheeks.

"Yes. I've been thinking and for effect of trust and infiltration, I suggest it's the best for us to pretend said relationship"

"Okay"

He didn't expect less from his partner, but he certainly expected much more.

"Just to be clear, we do not have to change our habits, words or actions. If the teenagers already think we share that kind of bond,-"

"Alright"

What could she be reading or listening that was so important?

"Well" he cleared his throat "since we're playing along, I think we should make it more realistic"

"What do you mean?" Abby raised an eyebrow stopping her reading for the first time.

"I've observed you spend quite some time with Joseph"

"You mean _Joel_?"

"You love to say his name, don't you?" He couldn't help to cross his arms in front of his chest, not noticing the annoyance in his words.

"He's the captain of the team. Even you talk to him. You know we must be close- Same goes with that girl, Kenya."

"Is that so, Abigail?"

Abby removed her headphones, closed her magazine and turned to face her leader with a wide smile.

"Nigel Uno, are you jealous?"

The question took him by surprise. Was he? He shook his head and pretend to investigate the zone in a quick view to avoid Abby's eyes.

"M- me? _Jealous!?_ Don't be ridiculous" he could find the girl's eyes but he quickly turned his face to the sky "if we're pretending we have to convince the people."

Abby chuckled "whatever you say... _Nigie_ "

The name made a refreshing goosebump run down his back, taking all the words away.

"Is there something else Abby should know to be your girlfriend?"

"Uhm. Yes. No. I'll- i'll let you know"

"Good. Relax, boss."

"I-I'm relaxed!"

"Right" she laughed " 'll be heading back home. Ya commin'?"

"Hmmp... I asked Joel to teach me the proper way to pass the ball."

"Since when are you interested?"

"I am not."

At the sound of Abby's laugh, Nigel groaned in a smile, ignoring the fact that he didn't have to be with Joel anymore.

"Well say hello to Joel for me" Nigel rolled his eyes to the phrase "see ya later, _sweetie_ " the girl leaned to reach Nigel's cheek, where she softly pressed her lips and the rubbed her nose against his ear.

It had been a while since the last time Nigel felt a sincere kiss.


	3. Abby's date

That was a warm night Abby had expected to be perfect; secretly she had daydreamed with this time since she was a little girl. She had wondered several times how it would be like. Would she be nervous? Would it be smooth as her favorite chocolate milkshake?

The afternoon previous to her big night, she could barely focus on the instructions she had received for the week. She kept looking at her watch to be sure she would arrive in time. She couldn't believe herself, was she really acting that way because of a guy?

Once he walked her home, she waited for him to lose in the shades to head to Kuki's home. This time the lights were all out, when she guessed that Kuki was out as well. She could go back home but she was so disappointed she had to talk to someone. Without noticing, she ended up outside of Nigel's home, where she found light in his room.

She found him in his room writing frenetically.

"You're still up" Abby pointed out as she entered through the window.

"While you're playing out with Maurice, someone has to plan the strategies, you know?"

Abby rolled her eyes before approaching to her friend to pull his wrist so he could stand up. She leaded him to the cozy love-seat he had in front of the TV.

Nigel looked at her before turning his attention to the TV. She looked gorgeous, she never dressed like that before. Was that because of Maurice? What a waste.

"What?" She surprised him looking at her.

"How was your date?"

"It was ok"

"I thought you said it was not going to be a date"

She shrugged staring at the TV and the blurry image of what would be a sitcom.

"Everything alright?" He started to unconsciously think about Maurice and Abby having a terrible time because he forced her to do something she didn't want. He only hoped she would say no.

"Ya know? It was everything alright. Everything was perfect!"

"So I guess there'll be a second date?"

Abby shook her head side to side "Everything was as Abby expected. Maurice is such a nice guy. But..."

"But?!"

"He wasn't the guy I thought he would be. He's just... So normal and we don't really have anything in common"

"Oh" he relaxed as he rested his back on the couch.

"Yeah. Abby was not being Abby with him around. It wasn't comfortable" she showed a cracked smile to her friend, whose eyes, hidden behind the sunglasses met with hers.

"Too bad" Nigel whispered in a slight smile.


	4. The Sexual Education class

The Sexual Education class was short for the students, hungry for some more images after the ringing bell announcing the end of the period. Curious about the new information given, the whole class took a free condom before leaving the room.

Hoagie and Wally were the last, noticing with interest the girls before them.

Both young adults couldn't stop laughing at lame local jokes provided by the previous class.

"You missed a great one, man" smiled Hoagie rising an eyebrow.

"Yah! Where were you?" Inquired Wally not really caring about the answer.

Nigel kept silent to the questions while arranging his books inside his locker. He shrugged.

"What was so interesting you can't stop smiling?"

"Oh, what was NOT interesting!" Hoagie pulled out his phone where he took photos of parts of the movie he just saw.

"What's that?" Nigel asked trying to look interested.

"Oh, wait. I dropped my phone while I was taking this one. But it's a hottie" said proudly.

"Great..."

"What's wrong with you? Are ya mad because you missed all the action?" Wally hit the british's shoulder.

Nigel rolled his eyes.

 _Would you shut up, already?_

"I'm tired. That's all. I skipped class because I was working on a project with Abby." He rubbed his eyes behind the sunglasses. "She stayed all night long and we could finally sleep at 4 in the morning. Boy, that girl knows how to fight, though..."

Wally and Hoagie stared at their friend, not knowing what to ask, where to begin. Could they...?

"What project were you doing, again?" Hoagie asked, not sure about smiling. "You're with me on physics"

"Not a school project. More personal-kind."

"Oh, really..."

"What about?" Wally shrugged.

Nigel's cellphone rang. Both came subconsciously closer to Nigel so they could read over his shoulders.

A text from Abby.

 _Tied up. Harmless. No mercy._

 _Your place ASAP_

Without noticing the intruders, Nigel sighted tired, but drawing a slight smile. Then he received a couple of congratulation nudges.

"Way to go, pal!"

"Go for it!"

Under the sunglasses, he gave his friends an odd glance not sure about what he was being congratulated for.

"Uhm... Thanks. Gotta go, Abby needs me"

"Got ya covered!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Go have some fun" Wally nodded.

"I... will?" he shrugged with a smile. After all, he knew he would.

Nigel ran through the hallway thinking about the great battle he and Abby won last night against the Count Spankulot, Stickybeard and Grandma Stuffum saving Sector YU. Or at least they thought they had won. Abby said she would keep an eye on them during the day, since their treehouse had been destroyed after the attack and the sector didn't have any weapon. Before the treehouse was destroyed, both teenagers hid at Nigel's some KND weapons they could hand over to those kids in need. It didn't take Nigel by surprise the text he previously received.

It was a tough job, but someone had to do it, and he actually enjoyed it.


	5. Walkashame

Abby had a terrible headache when the alarm in her phone rang.

 _8 am already?_

She could barely open her eyes wide to look for her clothes all over the messy room. Her mouth tasted like alcohol and her hair smelled like cigarrete.

It was already late, but she ran into the shower in a rush. With her body still covered in foam soap, she ran back to the bedroom in which she almost slipped because she couldn't find a damn towel.

Her pants and underwear became slightly wet for the lack of the towel, and she was already driving crazy because she couldn't find her own bra. But there was no time for that- she put on her blouse and prayed her classmates wouldn't see her breats.. Right.

She took without permission an old jacket of his and blew a good bye kiss before running out of the aprtment.

As she jogged down the street directed to the campus, she started to think about the messy hair she wanted to hide under her cap, the unnatended breakfast she never thought in prepare and the suspicious looks she had to deal with since she left the apartment.

What could she do at that point? As she slowed down the step, she embraced her fate and looked back at the peoples gossiping about her, waving and smiling, giving a damn about last night.

And for the first time in that morning, she could remember proudly what she had done last night; a couple of fellas had seen them flirting here and there back at Josh's party, but the couple had never paid enough attention each other to even kiss.

In one second, Nigel's roommate was looking for him so he could lend the key of their apartment, but he could never find him. Some started to gossip about those two, started assumpting, started getting jealous.

 _Yes._ She had slept with Nigel Uno and spent the night at his apartment.

And it had been delicious.


End file.
